


A Fox in the Snow

by BouncyDragon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Animal Transformation, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I don't really know - Freeform, I'm Bored At Work, Inspired By Sorta Being Snowed In, M/M, Possibly crack?, Shapeshifting, Short and Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouncyDragon/pseuds/BouncyDragon
Summary: Bucky wakes without Loki, and then finds him having fun in the snow.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	A Fox in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Like it says in the tags, I am bored at work, we're sorta snowed in (it snowed like it probably hasn't in about a decade or longer) and I got nothing better to do.
> 
> Anyway, hope you'll enjoy this little bit of silly Winterfrost fluff.

It isn't exactly surprising that he wakes up without his boyfriend in his arms, it's happened a few times before. Usually it is because Loki is incredibly bad at going to bed at a reasonable time. There have been several occasions when Bucky's fallen asleep while sitting, Loki snuggled into him, still reading some book about dragons or something Bucky couldn't crasp, no matter how many times Loki tries to explain it to him in the most simple way possible. But Bucky doesn't mind that those topics escape his comprehension, because whenever Loki talks about them, he gets so excited, his eyes shining with such childish glee. It's a beautiful sight, really. 

Bucky isn't upset with Loki either, when he doesn't come to bed with him. He gets that Loki finds comfort and peace in his books. He will go to bed at some point and then sleep through the entire day, unless Bucky wakes him and insists that he eats something. 

There have been other occasions when they've gone to bed together and Bucky woke up without Loki. Either Loki's gotten up already and continued reading, or he's made breakfast for them, which is always a nice thing. Loki is fascinated with Earth cuisine and eager to learn as many recipes as possible. 

He also makes incredible pancakes. 

So, anyway, it isn't a surprise to him when he wakes up and finds the other side of the bed vacated. He just rolls onto his back and stares at the ceiling for a few moments, before he sits up and looks out the window, his eyes widening in delight. 

It snowed!

A lot! 

In fact, it is still snowing! 

Bucky stretches and then gets out of bed to find his boyfriend. 

Unfortunately, he isn't in any of the places he normally is, not in his "library" (he has way too many books, and Bucky is sure that those on the shelves aren't even all of them), not in the kitchen (the lack of delicious smelling pancakes makes him a bit sad), and not in the living room reading or watching TV (he is weirdly obsessed with the Netflix show Shadowhunters). 

Alas, his magical boyfriend is nowhere to be seen. 

Bucky frowns and decides to check outside. He doesn't know how Loki feels about snow. He knows he isn't very fond of his true heritage (huge understatement), and it might not be a stretch to say that Loki doesn't like winter and the cold. But so far it's never come up really. 

He stands in the doorway of their little cabin at the edge of the woods and looks around. 

It's freezing, because of course it is, it's winter, and Bucky is standing here topless and barefoot, because he's an idiot who forgot to put on a jacket or shoes before venturing outside. 

As far as he can see, _everything_ is white. Even his car is buried under lots of snow, it is basically just a vaguely car-shaped hill. They weren't planning on going anywhere anyway, but still, he is not looking forward to shovelling all this snow away. Although, Loki is probably able to make it all magically disappear with a wave of his hand. 

But then again, Bucky doesn't want it to go, not for now at least. They have enough food and drinks and stuff, and so far electricity still works too. No need to leave the warm comfort of their cabin. 

Except for looking for his boyfriend. 

He is just about to call out his name, when he sees something red jump in the air and then head-first disappearing in the snow again. 

And then again. 

And again. 

And again. 

Until the red something gracefully lands right in front of Bucky's feet. 

Bucky laughs. "Of course, I should've guessed," he says and watches as the excited wiggling fox wraps himself around his feet in order to warm them. 

"You know, we could just go inside," Bucky suggests. 

The fox playfully yells at him in response and scuttles off into the snow. Jumping and diving over and over again, just for the fun of it. 

The head of the fox appears out of the snow and Bucky guesses that Loki, because that's who the fox really is, has climbed onto the roof of the car.

The fox flicks his ear and calls for Bucky, who just shakes his head.

"I'll wait inside," he tells the fox, who whines disappointed. "I'll leave the door open," he adds and then disappears inside the cabin again. 

He decides to make himself some coffee and toast while he waits for Loki to finish his fun time in the snow. 

You see, Loki is a shapeshifter, and he has a habit of turning into a fox, which Bucky thinks is an amazingly fitting animal for the Trickster God. 

Bucky honestly loves cuddling with his foxy (no pun intended, or maybe it is) boyfriend, because he is really fluffy, and Loki is a cuddler under normal circumstances already, but somehow as a fox even more so. 

The first time Loki's demonstrated his shapeshifting ability, Bucky's been extremely shocked and confused to find a fox curled up on his side of the bed. But he's pretty sure actual natural foxes don't have such brilliant green eyes, so he didn't have to wonder for long. Plus, of course, the behaviour of the fox was definitely not normal fox behaviour— licking his face all over and gently head-butting him, demanding pets and cuddles and what have you. 

Well, anyway, Loki does this at least twice a week, just because it's fun, and Bucky loves watching him bounce around the cabin like a fluffy rubber ball with legs (and tail and a face, of course). 

Therefore, he should've figured that he'd find Loki outside as a fox, head-diving into the snow, making excited noises. 

Bucky looks out the kitchen window, watching Loki do exactly that right now. He clearly is having a lot of fun, which is generally a good thing to witness. Bucky quickly goes back to their bedroom to get his phone and get some footage of Loki. 

Once his coffee is done, he settles in the living room and turns on Netflix while waiting for Loki to come back inside. 

He doesn't have to wait too long. He's barely ten minutes into the movie he's picked, when he hears paws on the wooden floor, and soon enough a fox jumps onto the couch next to him. 

Bucky smiles. "Well, good morning. Did you have fun?" 

The fox briefly licks his arm and then turns back into Loki, who immediately snuggles into Bucky. 

"Lots, yes," the god answers, grinning happily but exhausted. 

Bucky chuckles and puts his arms around him, holding him close and kissing his head. Loki looks up at him, smiling, and Bucky once again feels like he can get lost in those eyes. Loki pulls him down into a soft, loving kiss, before moving and settling on the couch with his head comfortably resting in Bucky's lap. Bucky immediately starts carding his fingers through Loki's soft locks, making his boyfriend instinctively close his eyes and a content sigh escapes Loki's lips. 

Loki soon falls asleep while Bucky watches the movie, continuously running his fingers through Loki's hair. 

Later that day, Loki cooks something for them and then they cuddle up on the couch for an episode of Shadowhunters. 

Pretty much the entire afternoon is spent cuddled up on the couch, eating snacks and watching Netflix (except for when they decide to do _something else_ ).

And Bucky wouldn't have it any other way. It was one of the best decisions they could have ever made, to move out of the city and just leave a quiet, peaceful life somewhere in the middle of nowhere. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hope you liked this little story.
> 
> Kudo/comments always appreciated, just please be kind.


End file.
